Flame
by MaryAliceCullen01
Summary: Edward dies, Bella becomes a vampire. She goes into a spiraling depression. 100 years later, the Cullens move back to Forks. I suck at summaries. It's really good. Rated 'M' for innuendos, sexual content, ect. Some lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Chapter One: The End**

I run through the trees, adrenaline pounding in my veins. I feel I am too late, but I must run to him anyway.

He is my life; if he were to die I could never forgive myself. It would have been my entire fault for not being there, to stop him from fading away.

My entire fault.

Wisps of my brown hair get caught in twigs and leaves, tugging at my scalp.

My face is scratched and bleeding from the vines and thorns hit it. I make myself keep running despite the pain; they are nothing compared to the ache I can feel in my heart.

It is all I can do to stop myself from running so fast that I trip.

I edge closer and closer still to the clearing, and I feel my hands grow cold and clammy, although the wind is whipping them dry as I run.

I do not want to see him dead; but I must know. I can feel my tears slipping down my cheeks which I can feel are flushed and falling onto my chest.

I wipe them away arrogantly.

As I finally enter the clearing, I race towards the flame. Stepping up to his mangled body that is consumed by fire; I close my eyes, unable to look.

I sink to my knees in agony. I am too late. He is dead, if he wasn't before. I pound my fist onto the dew covered grass, letting the tears slip down my cheeks without wiping them away.

There is no more point to life.

I hear a soft cackle behind me. I turn around to see the one person who could end my suffering.

She knows this, too.

"Please," I croak. "Just kill me now."

Victoria smiles wickedly and ponders my request.

"You know, you are in as much pain as I. I won't kill you." she murmurs in her soprano voice and then she is on top of me, her teeth at my neck.

I feel her bite; however I do not permit a scream. I clench my jaws shut and chew on the inside of my mouth, hoping it would kill me.

Victoria stands up and wipes her mouth. Her catlike red eyes gleam with satisfaction; she has done her job.

She has finally avenged James.

She leaves me there, burning next to my beloved, also burning. I can feel tears once again falling down the sides of my face, drenching my hair.

But Edward will not survive the fire; I know she has done this purposely. I am to wander aimlessly with the pain and sorrow of loosing my angel.

And for that she would die.

---

Several years had passed since that fateful day in our clearing. It was ironic but cliché really, the fact that Victoria had chosen our favorite spot to kill us.

I had hoped for death; I prayed to God it had killed me.

Alice and Emmett found me; they were hunting. The smell of my blood and smoke had attracted them.

They took me home, begging Carlisle not to put me out of my misery. My feeble attempts to speak out and tell them I wanted death were crushed by the pain of trying to stay awake.

Most of everything else is just a blur. Rosalie and Jasper stayed their distance, though.

I was upset to find out when I woke up that Rosalie had gone to live with the Denali's.

Carlisle told Charlie that I had died; when he asked to see me, he told him that there was nothing left to see. It was also spread around Edward had died trying to save me from the bear that ultimately "killed" me.

I was able to call Jacob and tell him; he hung up and tried to see me.

I felt like crying when I smelled him; Edward had been right about the wet dog smell. Carlisle told Jake that I was too unstable, but he might be able to see me in a few months when he had gotten a grip on curbing my appetite.

However, there was no need for curbing my appetite. I was a true born vegetarian. I sobbed dryly when I discovered which animal sustained me best- mountain lions.

I thought endlessly about him, spending all my time either in our meadow, or on the bed in his room.

I hunted only very rarely. I couldn't allow a slip up of someone seeing me alive and very well, because that would only bring the FBI onto our family.

Alice and Emmett were the ones closest to me. Emmett decided on staying with the Cullen's rather than go with Rosalie. She was very disturbed by that. He would visit her all the time, but his permanent home was Forks.

Alice constantly tried to cheer me up. She had even promised to throw half the clothes in her closet away if I cracked a smile for her one time. I laughed humourlessly at this; Alice stormed off, feeling slightly hurt and stung.

I went to her later and apologized, hugging her tightly. She accepted my apology and kissed my forehead, telling me things would get better.

I never saw Jake; his other friends -his wolf friends- tore him up and down for seeing me and Sam forbade him to see me. He couldn't go against Sam's word, so eventually we just stopped speaking altogether.

Esme didn't even try to make me feel better anymore.

Jasper's calming influence did absolutely nothing for me; I was calm, but heartbroken beyond repair.

Even Carlisle rarely spoke to me.

I felt so utterly alone sometimes, I wanted to die.

I had tried to go to the Volturi but Alice stopped me each time I thought about going. She refused to let me end my pain and misery.

Many years passed, and we had moved, yet again. This time we moved to Calais, Maine. It's nearly as rainy as Forks. We stayed there for three years before going up to live with the Denali's until we could move back to Forks.

Emmett was ecstatic. He missed Rose, and now they spent every waking moment together. I felt sick when I saw the three happy couples together.

I didn't much click with Tanya or Irina or the others, so mostly I kept to myself.

After ninety years of traveling around the world, we finally came back to our house in Forks. We came _home_.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

Once we came home to Forks, I no longer felt the need to grieve as much. I redecorated Edward's -well, it was mine now- room, trying to make it seem less gloomy.

Alice helped me, of course. Esme was at the school, registering us. This was the fifth time I would have to relive high school.

It wasn't so bad; Rose and Emmett hadn't decided to stay in Denali after all. Now, she was being much more kind to me.

Carlisle was securing a surgeon job at the hospital; nobody alive today remembered us, besides the Quileute Indians on the reservation that had children to pass the stories to.

I thought about Jake; I would have to call and see if he was still around.

When Esme came home, she gave each of us our papers and our supplies. We would start school tomorrow. I looked at the clock. It read 3:15 p.m.

Our 'curfew' was eleven, so I decided to wander around town, see the changes.

And changes there were. I laughed to myself, thinking about how I assumed the future in nearly one hundred years would be all about the hover cars, but really it was exactly the same as 2007.

In 2100, the cars were a bit more modern looking; the houses larger, but really nothing else had changed.

I don't know what made me want to see the meadow, but I did. I hopped back into my emerald Porsche and sped off to the trail we never took.

I followed the trail to the meadow and choked on the breath I took. It was more breathtaking than I remembered, but that wasn't why I inhaled.

An old man in a wheelchair and a younger man and a small girl were in the center of the meadow.

"Jacob?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Hello, Bella. This is my grandson, Anthony. And my granddaughter, Isabel." he said, his eyes shining.

"Hello Anthony, Isabel." responded, smiling some. "Jacob, may I speak to you, alone?" He looked at Anthony who nodded, and walked into the woods with Isabel. I moment later a large chocolate colored wolf flew past them, Isabel on his back, holding his clothes for him.

"It's bee a long time, Bella." he said finally.

"Yes it has. Ninety three years. When did you start to age?" I asked, for I was truly curious.

"Twenty or so years after you left. I thought maybe someone would come back, so I waited, but no one did." he mumbled but I heard him just fine.

"How have you been coping without…" he let his voice trail off.

"Not so good, until I came back. Alice and Emmett were the most supportive, trying to cheer me up." I laughed. "Everyone else stayed their distance- until we came to Denali. At last, once back here, I started to cheer up. But it has been rough."

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Victoria is back."

I stopped breathing and collapsed. Not out of being frightened, but of finally coming into peace of mind. I would finally have her, after nearly one hundred years of eluding me.

She was _mine_.

"Jacob, I have to take her down on my own. Don't let Anthony help. How large is the pack this time?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Bella. Anthony won't fight her. I'm afraid it's only Anthony and Sam and Emily's grandchild, Rosa. She's fiercer than Leah, and braver than Sam." Jacob chuckled to himself, as if sharing some sort of joke with the wind from the ways his eyes gleamed.

Suddenly, I knew I had to go.

"Jacob, it has been wonderful seeing you again, it really has, but I have to leave. I have a feeling Alice or Emmett need me. Goodbye." I said to him curtly, and took off back home.

"Bye, Bella. I missed you." I heard him murmur against the wind.

I came home to find Alice sitting in my room, waiting for me.

"I know what you're thinking, don't try it. We've all got to help." She said, sweeping my into a tight hug. I shoved away roughly.

"I don't think you get it." I replied, almost savagely. "I have to do this _alone_. I need closure, Alice."

"I do get it. I knew him so much longer than you did, he was my brother first. I loved him to death; do you know how much I wished I had seen that coming? No, you don't." she glared at me, too furious to continue.

"Alice, you didn't feel the same way as I did. You have Jasper! You don't know what I'm going through! You can't possibly know how I feel." I spat out venomously.

"I have a pretty good idea," she muttered darkly. "Bella, I have tried to help you through this but I can't take it anymore. Edward wouldn't have wanted it." she growled.

"Don't _ever_ say his name within reach of my ears again. I can't take it." I felt like sobbing.

"You know Edwa- he, I mean, wouldn't have wanted this. He would have wanted you to go on with your life and be happy. You know what? No, god dammit! Edward would have wanted you to stop moping and get the hell over it." Alice exclaimed.

"Get out." I whispered, pointing to the door. I could barely conceal the anger and fury and rage I felt. I felt sorry for Jasper, who must have been feeling it as well as me.

Alice turned her back on me and left. At that point I felt more alone than in my entire ninety years of immortality.

Would this ever get any better?


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Chapter Three: School**

"I don't see why I have to go." I mumbled. Esme looked at me; if looks could kill I'd be dead and dead again.

"Fine, but I know it all anyways. It's not like I don't." Everyone shuffled into Rosalie's new black Audi convertible. I knew why I was upset about going back to school, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I didn't even want to be in the same house that we were let alone the same rooms at Forks High.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked as I hoped into the passenger seat.

"I'm fine. Just a little antsy. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to deal with… all of this at once." I replied, smiling a bit to help feed the lie.

"Alright. If you need to go, just tell me. I'll give you my keys."

"Thanks, Rose." I glanced at Alice, but she was looking the other way. Sighing, I looked out towards the too-green shrubbery. My mind wandered to Charlie and Renee. I hoped they were in a better place than the hell on earth I was stuck in.

When we at last reached Forks High, I noticed the lot was completely empty, except for one single vehicle. A rusty, red truck._ My_ rusty red truck. Emmett seemed to notice this too.

"Bella, how in the hell is that thing still working?" he wondered aloud. I shrugged. It didn't matter much, anyway. But then, that's when I smelled it; the wet dog smell I'd smelled earlier that week in the meadow.

Anthony Black was going to Forks Washington High School.

Oh, joy.

I read my schedule; it was the same as Alice and Rose's. Emmett and Jasper had the same, too. At least I wouldn't have to go at this alone.

The three of us walked arm in arm, Alice on Rose's left; I was on her right. We all looked so different.

Rose with her blonde locks and super-model face, Alice with her cropped black hair and pixie like appearance, and me with my dark mahogany waves and fierce expression. We were untouchable; you could look but not touch. Just like the lions in a zoo.

As the morning wore on, more and more students piled in. Most had beat-to-hell cars, but a rare few actually had decent looking Audi's or Saturn's.

My eyes scanned the crowds for copper skin, but I saw nothing. I heard Alice curse under her breath.

"Damn. I've lost my sight." she muttered. Rosalie put her hand on her shoulder, patting lightly. I said nothing, just continued to look for Anthony. I thought I saw a glimmer of dark hair, but no scent even relatively close to that of a werewolf.

The day progressed in near silence. I could hear the whispers; rumors were already spreading like wildfire. I conceived a list of them all in my head:

1.) Alice had been an actress in Bollywood

2.) Rosalie had been on the cover for Sports Illustrated five times in the last two years

3.) Emmett was a professional body-builder; Jasper was his spotter

4.) Emmett and Jasper were 'together'

5.) I was an heiress to the Gitano's fortune (Gitano's was a chain of five-star hotels across Europe and parts of Asia)

6.) Carlisle and Esme had kidnapped Alice and I from our spa weekend in India

7.) All five of us had been kicked out of our English prep school for having a fivesome in the teacher's lounge

8.) Rose and Emmett were secret agents

_Some of the things these kids think of, _I though to myself. _Completely absurd on a number of levels._ I blocked out everyone's whispers and paid attention to my nails; the bubble-gum pink nail polish was chipping.

Rosalie picked out my outfit. I wore a pink halter top (she wanted me to wear the blue one; I put my foot down on anything blue) and a pair of the same color pink plaid boy shorts.

I was also wearing deathtrap pink heels.

Rose was dressed similarly, in all forest green, though. Alice was wearing a yellow baby doll eyelet dress with yellow wedge heels.

Throughout the rest of the day, I didn't see Anthony at all. I began to wonder if he had ditched or what. In the last period of the day, Trigonometry (gag me), I texted Alice.

'A, im sorry about yesterday. I feel awful. can you ever forgive me? B'

I waited for the TING! of my iPhone.

'B, of course I forgive you. I shouldnt have made you feel so alone. lets ditch the rest of the day- I need a new pair of boots. A'

I looked at Alice skeptically; although I knew she had plenty of hiking boots, I also knew it was just an excuse to talk with me. We both got passes signed, then hit the road.

As we drove, Alice turned on some music; it happened to be some classical turned into techno. Really bad. I turned it off. She glared playfully at me. I eyed the speedometer; I noticed it dangerously close to 200 mph.

"Alice, I really am so-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare apologize. I know I was out of line. Big time. But we do have to talk about Victoria. Don't you think it wise to take her down as a coven?" she asked me.

"Alice, I just need the pleasure of tearing her to pieces and setting them on fire. That's all I want for closure." I replied. We neared the Port Angeles Mall. Now it was time for Alice to do what Alice did best. Shop.


End file.
